I Don't Care
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: Songfic. As Luze thinks about how his brother betrayed him he realized it doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't care about Luka or what happens. Twincest. Brief LukaxLuze. boyxboy.


I know I should be working on Smile for Me but I can't Dx I'm currently blank on how to go about things soooooooo...until I can get my thoughts together I'm just gonna write stories that pop up in my head. Plus there needs to be more Luka and Luze stuff

Now I'm really just going with what the anime has on Luze, which as we know is close to nothing. I can't find English manga online and I haven't gotten volume 2 yet though I don't think he's there anyway. I could be wrong. It's happened before. BUT ANYWAY! Story now...

I don't own uraboku. I just happen to be an over-obsessed fan.

_'flashback'_

* * *

><p><strong>I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you.<strong>

Luze stood, looking down at the glowing gold that had surrounded the castle where he moments ago just seen his brother for the first time in countless years. Black hair blew over his shoulder, brushing across the smooth skin of his cheek. Amethyst eyes grew cold as he grit his teeth, canines shredding at his lips. Luka had been right there. He could have killed him this time he knew it. He could have finally gotten rid of that traitor and gotten him out of his life and mind forever. The one person that had always stood in his way. The one person that no matter how hard he tried couldn't surpass. Always he had been in his twin's shadow.

Luka had always been first priority. He really understood it though. Both of them were powerful but the power his dear twin possessed was at a level of its own. Even still, Luze tried every day to reach what was unobtainable to him.

When the Demon Lord himself took Luka as his own servant it wasn't a surprise. Yet again Luze was left behind, forever behind his twin.

For some reason though Luka had never acted like he was about him. Luze not once felt a trace of anything but kindness from his brother and the closer they got the more he depended on what affection he received from the silver eyed duras. He craved the attention he got from no one else and Luka would make up for it.

In a part of his heart though Luze hated the man that looked just like him. He would forever be an obstacle.

**I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do.**

All the times Luka had told him he loved him only stung now. Every word was a lie and if there was one thing the duras couldn't stand it was lying. The fact that it had been his beloved brother only made him angrier. If his elder brother had loved him he wouldn't have betrayed their family and all of Infernus to join the Giou clan to be with that woman. If Luka loved him he wouldn't leave Luze with such a great pain in his heart that was now numbed for a good reason.

In their brief meetings of fighting before, Luka had told him he hadn't lied about loving him. Just more lies. More lies that drove Luze to near madness when he was alone. Luka couldn't love and leave him for somebody else. That was something that made no sense. His brother left and betrayed him, even fought him.

**Just don't deny it,**

**Don't try to fight this, and deal with it,**

**And that's just part of it.**

"Doesn't our family's humiliation disturb you at all?"

He remembered every detail of Luka's bloody face as he glared forward at his twin, blade outstretched, so ready to pierce into body just standing before it. How lovely he thought it would be to see his sword dripping with Luka's crimson blood at that time.

He had not received an answer and that didn't surprise him. Luka had stated he regretted none of what he did. The soldier assumed that his brother would repeatedly deny feeling guilt for his betrayal. The betrayal that only made their clan even lower than it had become after their ancestors unthinkable betrayal.

Though Luze himself was denying his own reasons for asking the questions he did. He used their family to get answers when he really just wanted to know for himself. He wanted to know why Luka so easily left him behind without even a goodbye. He wanted to know why his brother hadn't been truthful every time he uttered words of love while those warm hands roamed over his skin, feeling every inch of him.

In the back of his mind Luze knew that no matter how obvious it was, neither of them would have accepted what they were trying their bless to deny. They didn't want to deal with the truth. Luze didn't want to admit to be hurt and he didn't think Luka wanted to admit to feeling bad for the decision to leave everything behind for Yuki, even if he felt Yuki no longer held the same feelings for him.

**If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care.**

How he wished he could have had time to kill Luka. Then he realized it really didn't matter. If Luka was dead that hurt would still be throbbing in his chest. At night he would still long for the loving touches he hadn't felt in an eternity. To him, even if Luka was alive he was still gone. His sibling wouldn't return to him no matter how much he secretly wished it.

_'Luka!'_

Amethyst eyes briefly widened with surprised as he heard a voice in the back of his head. Luze lowered his head though when he realized whose voice it was. It was his own, in the exact voice he used to call out that name breathlessly in. With just the memory of that voice he could remember how sweat dripped down his fair skin, curving around every muscle. The duras remembered how he would cling to his sibling that would praise his beauty and kiss along his neck, something that drove Luze absolutely mad.

_"Luze..." a husky voice whispered his name, warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. Luze felt a shiver run down his spine as he arched up into the hand that ran over his stomach._

_He was already drenched in sweat from Luka's touch by now and his body was set ablaze with need. Long black hair spread out under him on the soft pillows, his bangs sticking to his face that was glowing with a bright blush. Pleading eyes looked up to his brother and his saw the loving look he received in return. His heart fluttered and with a small gasp his eyes fell shut._

_"Please...Luka...need you!" his voice was broken and he could feel frustrated tears forming behind his eyelids. Luka must have sensed them too and leaned down to place sweet kisses to each closed eye. Warm lips left a trail of light kisses along his cheek for his lips were claimed in a deep, passionate kiss that stole every bit of air Luze had managed to keep in his lungs._

_"Of course Luze..." with that said, Luka again took his younger brother's lips. Luze was so lost with the pleasurable dances of their tongues he didn't even notice when his legs were lifted up or his hips lifted up. _

_"I love you, Luze" he heard the words and despite how dazed he was, Luze clung to them, allowing them to repeat in his head over and over again. _

_They ceased though a quick breath was caught in his throat. His eyes flew open and a hand shot up to cover his mouth. It was too slow to beat warm lips again that kissed almost apologetically. It took Luze a moment to think straight when he realized it was burning pain he felt. It took him a short while longer to identify the source of that pain as his brother finally giving him what he wanted. _

_His arms shot around Luka, holding him close as he gave a small nod for the older to continue. Getting the okay from Luze, the owner of the Bloody Cross pulled back slightly from his twin's entrance to thrust back in slowly and gently. Instead of a gasp of pain, Luze let out a long moan. A flush rose to his skin as Luka continued his movements, driving him closer and closer to the edge._

_"Ah! L-Luka...mor-!" Luze couldn't finish his sentence. As if reading his mind, Luka began to quicken his thrusts, slamming into his twin with love behind each unbelievable wave of pleasure. Luze through his head back, glazed over amethyst eyes looking up to Luka's unworldly handsome face._

_His vision blurred though as pleasure completely took over every bit of his mind and body. Luze arched up, claw like fingernails digging into the strong back of his dear brother as the heat overwhelmed him. A strangled moan escaped his lips along with Luka's name as he released over both of their stomachs. _

_His trembling body crashed back into the soft covers of the bed and he was left panting. Seconds later he felt a light weight on his chest as well as a warmth inside of him. The stars cleared from his eyes and he was greeted with his twin's soft, smiling face gazing at him as he tried to keep himself propped up enough to not crush Luze under his weight. _

_"I love you..." Luka raised a hand to cup his brother's cheek in its warmth. Luze couldn't help but to lean into the kind touch he received, a smile forming on his usually straight lips. Love filled his entire being and he relaxed into the bed._

_"I love you too...Luka"_

How odd those words would sound now. With just that memory, a bitter smile came to Luze's lips. Yes, it really didn't matter if his dear brother was dead or alive so why should he care. Memories of those loving times were all he had.

**Just go and leave this all behind, cause I swear, I don't care.**

Shaking his head, the duras turned from where stood, glaring down at the castle. His face was blank again as he walked away. There was no point in standing around now. Luze would have to wait for another chance to cause his older brother's demise, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to. He would fight if it was ordered of him though and he wouldn't hold back. If he was told to kill Luka he would but he really felt little to no desire to now.

He had been left behind and for once he realized he didn't care anymore. Caring wouldn't make a difference. Nothing would change. So now he would leave Luka behind and every ounce of hatred that had eaten at his heart ever since that betrayal.

I admit it's a lot different than it was in my head orginally but I like it O.o

If you don't recognize the song its I Don't Care by Apocalyptica featuring Adam Gontier from Three Days Grace ^^ Good song. Addicting. His voice is sexy ._.

Anyway. I hear reviewing is fun. You should try it :D


End file.
